The Way Things Are
by xxprettylittleliesxx
Summary: Sunny little glimpses of Hanna and Caleb, five years into the future.


**AN: Hi everyone! This is my first story, so don't kill me if it's not that good? I've been writing for some time now, although I just joined ****. Anyway, moving on. I love PLL, and Haleb is my OTP, and I've always wondered how their future life would be. So I decided to write this. 'A' is not in this story, and it's going to be fluffy. Also, these are going to be interrelated one-shots, so what happens in one, is referred to in the next chapter. So no inconsistencies here! (For example: Emily decides to adopt a cat in chapter 3. Her cat will appear in the other chapters.) If you're still confused, PM me, and I'll explain in more detail. I've rambled on too much, so I'll stop now. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, but I do own Hayden and Keira :)**

* * *

"Mommy, what's that noise?" the little girl glances curiously at her mother, who stood a few meters away, blue eyes sparked with curiosity. "It's probably just the wind." Hanna calls back from where she stood in the kitchen, searching the cabinets for something.

"Or maybe it's a monster coming to get you!" Keira shrieks at the sound of her father's voice, quickly running to hide behind her mother before Caleb manages to tickle her.

"Hi, daddy!" the five-year-old greets from behind Hanna's legs.

A little boy is perched atop Caleb's shoulders, smiling, and his brown eyes bright with mirth. His blond hair falls past chin-length, but a bit before shoulder-length, a style his father was known for. He waves at Keira, and she grins.

"Hiya, Hayden!" she greets her twin. By this time, Hanna has already turned and is watching them, a smile on her face.

"Mommy!" Hayden exclaims excitedly, "Look what I found!" he holds up a rock as big as his hand and Hanna chuckles.

"Wow!" she replies. "It looks like you had fun going to the park." she remarks, and the boy nods.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Keira quickly darts from her previous hiding spot, and starts to bounce around her father's legs, trying to see the rock her brother held. This elicits some amused laughs from Hanna and Caleb. Finally, the little girl is picked up by her mother, and shown the rock she desperately wanted to see. Her disappointment is clear.

"It's cool." she comments, but doesn't take much interest in the gray thing. Instead, the five-year-old turns to face her mother and wraps her small arms around her neck, planting a somewhat sticky kiss on her cheek. Hanna softly nuzzles her daughter's brown hair.

Keira chose some rather odd moments to express her affection, whether to her friends or family, and everyone had grown used to it by now.

Caleb lowered his son to the ground, as Hanna did the same to Keira.

"Why don't you go show her your rock collection?" Hanna suggested to the young boy, and he enthusiastically nodded, gave his mother a hug, and grabbed his twin sister's hand, running up to the room they shared, leaving Hanna and Caleb to be by theirselves.

"Thanks for taking him to the park. I've gone there way too many times." Hanna recalls with a light laugh.

"I've noticed." Caleb chuckles.

Before the blonde has a chance to reply, Caleb's lips are on hers, and she immediately kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck, while he pulls her closer to him. Just when things start to get heated, a shout of "Mommy!" from upstairs interrupts them, and they break apart, groaning good-naturedly.

"Coming!" Hanna calls back, starting to go up the stairs. Just as she reaches the top, she turns and grins at Caleb.

"This is not over yet." she remarks, before entering the twins' room.

Caleb smirks, and shakes his head softly, before following her up the stairs.

* * *

"Okay, mommy, you're gonna be a pirate!" Hayden declares, walking over to his bed and picking up a paper hat, before walking over to his mother an placing it somewhat crookedly on her head.

"And you have to attack us!" Keira chimes in, from inside the fort of pillows the twins had built.

"That's right." Hayden completed, "While we try to attack you!" his sister nods, poking her head out from the pile of sheets and blankets and smiling.

"Daddy, you're gonna be a pirate with mommy, too." the little boy continues, placing the other paper hat on Caleb's head. He quickly scampers back to the fort. "Okay, start!" he calls out gleefully.

Hanna and Caleb share an amused glance, before shrugging, and quietly starting to move across the floor. Before they even get near the fort, they are attacked by two blankets armed with pillows. The two blankets aim blindly at them, and start hitting the two with their pillows. Both adults are too surprised to react, and when they do, they burst out laughing at the five-year-olds' creativity. The two children use this as an advantage to continue pelting their parents with pillows.

Hanna pounces on the blanket-clad child nearest to her, leaving Caleb to grab the other one. They pull off the blankets, revealing madly giggling Hayden and Keira. The tables are turned, as they start to tickle both the kids. Soon, the whole house is filled with the sound of laughter, both from the parents, and the children.

"Stoooop!" Keira gasped, before erupting into giggles again.

"We give up!" Hayden laughs breathlessly.

"Pirates show no mercy!" Caleb joked.

"But you're nice pirates, daddy!" Keira looks up at her father with wide blue eyes.

"Well, seeing as we're nice pirates, I suppose we'll let you two go." Hanna played along, releasing Hayden, as Caleb stopped tickling Keira.

The twins took a moment to catch their breath, before attacking their parents again. But this time, not with pillows or blankets, but with hugs.

And now, watching Caleb spin Hayden around and around in the air while he laughed, and with Keira sitting on her lap and playing with her hair, there was nowhere else Hanna would rather be.

They had many challenges ahead of them, she was sure, but as long as she had her family, she would hold on. No matter how many curveballs life threw at her, she would dodge them all.

* * *

**AN: I hope this wasn't too bad. Anyway, I will try to update this regularly, and the other girls and their families will be introduced soon. Don't worry; haleb will have some hot scenes coming up ;). Keira and Hayden will appear in every chapter, so you have your daily dose of cuteness. Feel free to prompt me, and I'll be sure to use your prompt soon.**

**Read and Review! :)**


End file.
